Voyeurweb (english)
Voyeurweb is a free photo sharing website with a focus on nudity and some softcore amateur pornography. Started in August 1997, it has since become a very popular amateur pornographic website. Since July 1999 it is among the 1000 most visited websites worldwide according to Alexa. Concept Voyeurweb is a photo sharing site designed to allow people to upload nude and pornographic photos and videos onto the site, which are published on daily lists after review. Uploaded pictures are usually available on the site after a few days. The content includes different sections. Awards are given to best voted photo submissions for each section on a monthly base. Originally part of the site was genuinely voyeuristic in nature, including "peeping tom" shots of non-consenting nude women in their homes, but much of that material was scaled back in 2003. The concept is similar to web 2.0 or porn 2.0, though uploaded content is moderated before it is displayed. The site differs from many other pornographic websites in that it is free and only shows ad for its own hardcore member sites. Voyeurweb also operates a forum, a Wiki dedicated to sexology and features most of it photos in an additional iPhone-friendly interface. VoyeurWeb is softcore. One of its functions is to draw participants to its sister site RedClouds, which is a subscription site. Ownership Voyeurweb.com is currently owned by a shell corporation registered in the jurisdiction of Panama. It has operated under the guise of operating in Germany (true); Panama (false); The Turk and Caicos Islands (false); San Francisco, USA (true); New York, USA (true); Toronto, Canada (partially true); and the Amsterdam, Netherlands (true). While operating with shell operations may indicate a less than reputable company, these actions have been primarily to avoid legal problems, including the Child Protection and Obscenity Enforcement Act. Voyeurweb's internal rules forbid underage and/or underage appearing models. The owners lived in Amsterdam, Netherlands; and Tampa, Florida, but residences and offices are moved frequently to avoid legal problems. The actual location of the so-called Voyeurweb mothership, which includes software development, global network administration, central processing of content and central media administration is in Kiev, Ukraine since 2004. The domain name was registered by a company in July 1997. The site is run from leased cage space with Bell Canada in Canada, France Telecom in Europe and iiNet in Australia using intelligent Geo-IP distribution. VoyeurWeb is the softcore version of the Voyeurweb sites. RedClouds is its hardcore membership site. Homeclips is its video membership site, and Funbags its archive site. Voyeurweb once had Watchcams, which was the "original" cam house, and was the forerunner to Voyeurdorm by a matter of weeks. Voyeurweb, Watchcams and similar sites led to other ventures, such as Girls Gone Wild (an unrelated company). Criticism and praise Voyeurweb has been pioneering user-generated content since the time when the term Web 2.0 was unknown. Initially submissions of all photos of nude women were encouraged, and there were very few limits on the kinds of photos that could be submitted. These included many photos of nude women taken without their consent—for example, through windows, in dressing rooms, in public and private showers, or while sleeping. These voyeur related photo sections sustained heavy criticism until photos displaying invasion of privacy were allegedly no longer shown. This departure from no-holds-barred voyeuristic photography changed the site's concept significantly, as it was one of the first to offer its visitors both photos and videos of a true "voyeuristic" nature, including material containing non-consenting subjects. However, photos such as those of topless sunbathers on beaches are still displayed without consent from the women being photographed, in circumstances where Voyeurweb feels that the women did not have a "reasonable expectation of privacy". While Porn 2.0 websites like Voyeurweb, PornoTube and YouPorn have garnered tremendous popularity and interest since their inception, they are not without their critics. Some concern has been raised about the copyright, privacy and legal ramifications of large quantities of free, user-generated, pornographic content on the internet. Concerns have also surfaced over the inability to verify the age of the persons depicted in the photos and the fact that the subjects are often photographed without their consent, especially where the candid nature of the shot is its main appeal. As with any Web 2.0-type system, there is also the possibility of copyrighted photos being uploaded to the site but viewers are asked to be alert to this and report infringements via a "Report Contri" button found on every page with photos, allowing users to "Report a stolen or suspicious contri" (contribution). The site has spawned imitators such as Private Voyeur and Watchers Web. See also * Naturismo * Nudità References External links * Official website: http://www.voyeurweb.com * Category:Erotica and pornography websites Category:Free websites Category:Web 2.0 Categoria:Siti erotici soft Categoria:Siti internet gratuiti Categoria:1000 most visited websites